


Snow Day

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Snow, Snowman, boi with good succ, bottom ran, ranmaru's squealey side, snow angel, top ai, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: Ai discovers snow and shows Ranmaru some of his own.





	Snow Day

“Ranmaru, the sky is falling.”

A quiet, shaky voice roused him from his sleep. Blearily, Ranmaru opened his eyes to see a wide-eyed face inches from him. “Heh?” He mumbled groggily. He looked around his bedroom, the sky was still dark yet there was a soft white glow coming into the room from the window. He turned his gaze once more to the frightened shape crouched next to him, leaning over the bed. He was wrapped in a blue and white comforter, his teal hair tousled from recent sleep, yet there was a wild look in his eyes, filled with fear and confusion.

“The sky, it just started… dropping... The world is white everywhere! What’s happening?” Came the scared reply, he inched forward and laid his head on the mattress, close enough to hear Ranmaru’s heartbeat, it soothed him slightly.

Ranmaru pushed himself up with great protest. His bed was warm and the temperature had dropped significantly in the night, making his room much colder than his blanket. He shuffled his legs from the bed and ruffled Ai’s hair as he did so, glancing once more out the window, Ranmaru saw what Ai was talking about. He smiled in amusement, “Ever heard of snow?”

“Snow? I… I’ve heard of it.”

“Follow me.”

Ranmaru lead Ai out of his room and to the back door. Sliding on some boots and a black parka, he motioned for Ai to do the same. He waited by the door, watching Ai slide on his white parka and boots, he walked over as he wrapped a purple scarf around his neck. Stepping aside, Ranmaru opened the door so that Ai could see the white that had blanketed the world overnight, it still drifted lazily down as they stepped out onto the patio and then further into the yard.

Ai stopped to reach down and touch the snow, curiosity overtaking him. His hand jolted back to his side, “It’s cold!” He almost yelped in surprise, causing a bark of laughter from Ranmaru.

“Well, what were you expecting?”

Ai simply shook his head as he continued to prod the snow with one of his white boots. “I dunno, it looks like soft cotton.” He began, pondering on what he could compare the snow to. Another yelp escaped him as a cloud of white splattered against his back, he spun around in shock, “What was that for!” Ranmaru simply sighed in response, balling up more snow as Ai watched, mystified, to once again be hit with the cold flakes. “Hey!” He whined, quickly scooping up some to throw back. He bounced it from hand to hand, trying to keep them from becoming too cold, but eventually he gave up and threw it at Ranmaru. Disappointment filled his gaze as it dispersed in the air, not even reaching Ranmaru.

“Pack it together.” Ranmaru advised, picking up more snow in his hands and squeezing it. He launched another snowball at Ai, who dodged it this time. Ai swiped more snow from the ground, packing it tightly, and nailed Ranmaru in the chest. Ranmaru’s eyes widened, surprised at the force at first, before he narrowed them again with a sly laugh. “Just like that.”

The two launched into a full on snowball fight, using anything in close proximity to dodge behind. Ranmaru stuck out against the snow, clad in black. He was easy to see and easy to hit. Ai took great joy in every bit of snow that hit his mark. Ai, however, with his white coat, blended in like a snow hare. He was swift, graceful, and hard to spot, quickly adapting to this new climate. Ranmaru’s only sign of Ai’s presence was his teal blue hair that matched the sky in summer and his purple scarf, as well as the pink that tinted his skin from the cold. At one point, Ai had stalked up behind Ranmaru without him noticing, jumping on top of him and bringing him to the snowy earth face first. “I won!” He chirped, gleefully, a large smile breaking out on his face as giggles erupted from his chest. “Cheat.” Ranmaru laughed back, rolling over. Ai stepped back in feigned shock, “I did no such thing! I simply was smart about my choice in clothing.”

“You didn’t even know what snow was half an hour ago!”

He started to move his arms and legs back and forth in the snow. Ai pouted for a moment, watching him make a shape on the ground, “What are you doing?”

“Snow angel.”

“Can I try?” Ai began to lay down, shivering as the cold snow melted against his pajama pants. He mimicked Ranmaru’s movements tentatively at first, then got the hang of it. He looked up at Ranmaru when he finished, unsure of how to get up. Ranmaru smirked, and lent him a hand, hoisting him from the snow. “Yours looks better.” Ai said sadly, comparing the two snow angels. Ranmaru simply ruffled Ai’s hair in response. “You’ll improve.” He said warmly before looking at Ai. “Want to build a snowman?” A new, excited flame lit in Ai’s eyes.

“What is that? A human made of snow?”

Ranmaru’s eyes glowed back at him, “You’re cute.” He laughed, “Sure.”

Under Ranmaru’s guidance, the two of them started rolling snow across the ground, watching it slowly build up. After Ranmaru’s base had reached his knees, he stop and heaved it back to the center of the yard. He turned as Ai lugged over the center and placed it on top. They both positioned it and packed it tightly to hold it in place. Whilst Ai started constructing the smallest ball for the head, Ranmaru left in search of a stick, snickering the whole way at the thought he had. Finding a wide one, he broke it shorter and walked it back to the snowman they had made, nonchalantly sticking it into the base. Grabbing coal from the shed, he walked back to see Ai step back from placing the head on the snowman that now rose to their shoulders. Glancing over at Ranmaru, he furrowed his eyebrows and then looked at the stick Ranmaru had placed. “Ranmaru,” He began in a slightly confused way, “The arms go on the sides.” He reached down for the stick, but Ranmaru pushed him aside, dropping his coal in the snow as he placed two pieces of coal beside the stick with a sly smirk. Ai’s eyes lit with recognition, “Oh,” He said, not breaking eye contact with the stick. “I see now.”

“You’re such a dork.” Ranmaru laughed, he thought he noticed a slight blush on Ai, but he couldn’t be sure as it may have just been the tinge of pink from the cold. He paused for a moment, noticing the snow piling in Ai’s hair. The small flakes accented the teal to make it look like a cloudy sky. It almost looked like a frosty white crown on his head. Ai seemed to also notice Ranmaru staring at his hair, and, assuming it was bad, brushed the snow from his head. Ranmaru shook his head and looked back at the snowman, constructing a face and buttons with the coal. “Right, I almost forgot.” He quickly ran inside to the refrigerator, pulling open the vegetable drawer. He fished out the longest carrot he could find and rushed back out again. Ai watched, mystified, as Ranmaru placed it in its spot on the head.

“O-Oh,” A soft chuckle came from Ai, “I thought you were gonna replace the stick.”

It was then that Ranmaru noticed how furiously Ai was shivering. He was standing stiffly, his arms wrapped around himself as his warm breath billowed clouds before him. His hair was ruffled, and his nose and ears were bright red, the rest of his face was pink and his bare hands were red and blue, freezing from touching so much snow. Ranmaru’s eyes widened at the sight, “Ai, you’re freezing!” He gasped worriedly, rushing over.

“No, I’m fine, let’s have more fun.” Ai protested, trying to push away from Ranmaru. He grabbed Ai and pushed him toward the door, Ai complained the whole way.

Seating him before the electric fireplace, Ranmaru turned on the heater and left for a moment to get a mountain of blankets. Upon returning, he noticed Ai had taken off his white coat and scarf and had started to pull off his wet boots. Underneath, he saw Ai’s pajamas. They were dark and damp with melted snow, Ranmaru dropped the blankets in concern. “You didn’t tell me you were soaked either! Ai, you could have gotten sick!” Ranmaru fretted, quickly moving over to Ai and yanked off his shirt.

Ai stared back as Ranmaru did this, “You’re soaked too. What about you?”

Ranmaru shook his head, finally pulling off Ai’s shirt and crouching to pull off the soaked pants, “This isn’t about me. I can handle it. I’m worried about you.”

Ai narrowed his eyes, an annoyed frown on his face. He stared at Ranmaru for a moment, noting how his hair was slightly damn, some pieces plastered to his cheeks. His coat and boots had been thrown across the room when he went to get blankets, which had been temporarily forgotten. His skin was red from the cold and his fingers seemed to shake as he worked at Ai’s clothing. Ai smirked, shifting forward with Ranmaru crouched in front of him. As he looked up, Ai laid his arms on Ranmaru’s shoulders, playfully tilting his head. “You sure this isn’t a trick?”

“What’s a trick?” Ranmaru said crossly, “I’m trying to help you.”

“I may be naïve about the snow outside, but I’m not naïve about you.” He countered, a sudden air of dominance to him.

Ranmaru seemed to finally understand what Ai was saying, his eyebrow raised, “Oi, you think I’m not worried about you?”

“I’m not saying you aren’t...”

“Then what-” Ranmaru was cut off as Ai smacked a kiss against his lips, softly biting his lip. Ranmaru felt Ai’s tongue flick into his mouth for a moment before Ai pulled back.

“I think we both need to be warmed up.” Ai said, tugging Ranmaru toward him with cold hands. “The heater will only work so fast.”

Ranmaru was pulled atop Ai onto the couch, feeling one of Ai’s cold hands rise up underneath his damp shirt. His skin produced goosebumps at every touch of Ai’s cold, delicate fingers. Ranmaru lowered himself so that their chests were just barely touching, his forearms were positioned on each side of his head and his legs straddled Ai’s waist. Ai met him halfway, reaching up with his other hand and pulling Ranmaru down toward him, their lips smacked together again. Quick pecks turned longer and deeper as the lazy circles Ai traced along Ranmaru’s back grew impatient as they turned into longing scratches. Ranmaru's knees began to squeeze Ai’s thighs in desire as he felt Ai’s bulging cock start to brush against his stomach.

The two continued to share heated kisses, feeling their tongues curl against each other’s, as Ranmaru slowly shifted his weight onto his right arm, using it as a prop. His left hand travelled along Ai’s bare chest, following the natural lines his body made with loops and swirls, lazily, teasingly slow. Moans of anticipation escaped Ai when they pulled apart for air, “You won't be warm any time soon if you keep up that pace.” Ai huffed angrily.

Suddenly, he shoved Ranmaru off of him, causing him to fall on the floor, wide eyed in confusion. Just as quickly however, Ai rolled down on top of him. “No more of this.” He said with a frown as he tugged off Ranmaru’s shirt, Ranmaru watched with a smirk. “Since when did you become so needy?” He teased, sneaking a glance at Ai’s hard cock that was only covered by his underwear, “You wouldn’t like it if I were to…” He trailed off as Ai finished pulling off his damp shirt, Ranmaru lifted his hand and brushed against his clothed cock, causing Ai to suck in a breath.

Ai locked eyes with Ranmaru, “Tease me one more time, Ranmaru.” Ai warned, an almost sing-songy note to his voice.

Ranmaru tugged at Ai’s boxers, pulling them down in one movement. His challenge accepted, Ai tore off Ranmaru’s pants, not surprised to see he wasn’t wearing underwear. He leaned his throbbing cock against Ranmaru’s feeling the warmth pulse from it. Lifting Ranmaru’s legs, he locked eyes with him, noticing his flushed features. “Shall I tease you back and hold you like this for a bit?”

“Just- fucking-” Ranmaru growled impatiently, “Fuck me you god damn, over-complicated popsicle.”

Ai let out a chuckle at that, it only turned Ranmaru on more. “Well, if that’s what you want-” He trailed off, starting to rub Ranmaru’s head with the pad of his thumb, watching as Ranmaru's back started to arch into it. Ai met him as he did so, shoving his cock into his entrance. Revelling at the squeak Ranmaru let out, “You're cute, too.” Ai teased, his breathing starting to shift as he thrusted. The more Ai moved, the louder Ranmaru moaned begging for more. The gentle, circular motion of Ai's thumb became less careful as Ranmaru's grabbed Ai's arms, digging into them and leaving welts. Ai moved his hand to spread Ranmaru's legs further, so he could go deeper. By this point Ranmaru had arched himself off the floor, his head tilted back as loud moans escaped carelessly from him mouth. Ai thrusted relentlessly, moans slipping from him too, “Where’s your - ahh - tough guy act, now, Ranmaru?”

“Ai!”

Ranmaru shrieked his response, unable to conjure up anything else. Ai smirked, only he could do this to Ranmaru: break him down and make him squeal for him. Ai liked how it felt, making him forcibly thrust harder into Ranmaru.

“Scream for me!” Ai only moved faster, despite knowing he was close to his limit, he was power hungry. Ranmaru's voice lifted as he did so, loud cries coming from him. “Ai! I'm gonna-” He was cut off as an orgasm shook him, he panted heavily as cum seeped from his cock. He reached up and grabbed Ai's shoulders, making Ai pull himself out and fall back onto his knees, laying his palms on the ground behind him. He was still hard, he hadn't cum yet.

Ranmaru leaned down and licked his lips, kissing Ai's cock, knowing he was itching to cum too. He brought himself down on it, dragging his tongue along the shaft. Ai shuddered in response, placing a hand on Ranmaru's head as he thrusted into his throat. Ai placed his arm across his mouth to muffle his moans, his face red. Reaching up, Ranmaru tugged his arm away. He wanted to hear his partner's voice as much as Ai wanted to hear his previously. His moans were high pitched, weaker than Ranmaru's had been but still loud. Bobbing head to match Ai's thrusts, he soaked up every plea for more until he tasted the sticky liquid in his mouth. Ai removed his length from Ranmaru’s moth and grabbed his chin, lifting it, and forcing him to swallow every drop.

Ai leaned forward, placing his forehead on Ranmaru's chest as he tried to catch his breath. Now it was Ranmaru's turn to smirk once more,

“At least you're not cold anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this has been in the works for a bit, im happy with how it came out though (Badum tss) (okay ill stop lol). I hoe you enjoyed both the fluff stuff and smut! ;)


End file.
